1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board (PCB) brackets, and in particular to a bracket for fastening a PCB to an enclosure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device includes one or more ports to communicate with other electronic devices via cables for data transmission. Typically, those ports are affixed to a daughterboard connected to a main board of the electronic device via a male/female connector pair. The ports are subjected to tremendous external pressure during plugging and disconnection of the cable from the ports. Under the external forces, the male/female connector pair is prone to be damaged and connection between the daughterboard and the main board becomes bad.
It is thus desirable to provide a PCB bracket for fastening the daughterboard to an enclosure of the electronic device so as to ameliorate the aforedescribed limitations.